The Capitol's Pawns
by Sam O'toole
Summary: my version of the Hunger games Cato and my OC.
1. the Capitol's pawns

The capitol's pawn

Chapter one: the reaping.

Love story based on the hunger games with Cato and my oc.

My name is Shimmer and I am from District two I'm eighteen and am honestly hoping that this year I will be chosen in the reaping. What is the reaping you may ask? Well I can explain many years ago 13 districts rebelled against our governing body also known as the Capitol and ever since then there has been a "Hunger Games" in which 24 tributes (the capitol destroyed district thirteen) two from each of the twelve districts go to the Capitol and fight to the death. Ages of the "tributes" range from 12 to eighteen and the one thing I don't want is my fiancé Cato to be reaped as well because only one "tribute" can win and they win by killing off the other tributes one by one.

I sit in front of the mirror in my room as my mother puts my hair into a tight braided bun and straighten my dress as I get up. It is a custom for the people in my district to dress up really nicely for the reaping. Then my whole family walks to the town center my brother Maximus just turned 12 a month ago and I couldn't believe that there was a possibility that he could be reaped. As others started milling in the middle of the street I spot Cato in the crowd and make my way over to him and kiss him on the lips. Our district representative Star Manx walks up to the podium and says "let the reaping begin!" she reaches into the girls' bowl and digs around and pulls out a slip of paper and fumbles it open and says "the female tribute will be Shimmer Castor!" I walk up to the stage with my head held high knowing that if I died in the Arena that I would die for my district. She dug into the boys' bowl and pulled out another slip of paper and fumbles it open and says "the male tribute will be Cato Braley!" Cato walked up to the stage and Star said "what a lovely pair now you two shake hands and wish each other good luck." We did as we were told knowing full well that one or both of us would die in the arena that the rules wouldn't be changed. Then Star said "happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." which has been something she's said ever since I was little.

I was shocked nonetheless knowing that Cato and I would be going up against each other but before we could say anything to each other we were whisked away by our peacekeepers (the town police) and taken to the mayor's building we were placed into separate rooms waiting for the train to arrive to take us to the capitol that's where I met our mentor for the first time Kindra won the Hunger games 2 years ago and is my mom's friend's daughter she is small and seventeen but she is a natural born killer with a sword which is exactly what Cato is good at. I'm good with a bow and arrow and knives mainly knives. Cato and I have been trained ever since we were little just in case we got reaped.

We left that night on a Capitol train Cato remained extremely quiet which was strange for him normally you couldn't get him to shut up. I know he was afraid that the Hunger games would end with both of us the final two in the arena. We reached the Capitol around 6 the next morning and soon we were rushed into our respective rooms where I met my stylist Sparkle. Sparkle wasn't like many of the other people in the Capitol she didn't wear the crazy makeup like I had seen on the train or in videos shown at my school. I think she didn't have makeup on. She took my hair out of my bun and let it fall she then said "I have to get you ready for the training area." She hurriedly did my hair in a standard braid and left the room I took in my surroundings knowing that the next two days would be hell. When she came back in she had a navy shirt and black pants and a matching jacket I slipped into the clothes and walked out of the room.


	2. let the games begin

Chapter 2: let the games begin!

When we reached the training center I immediately went towards the archery area knowing that I only had less than two days to impress the gamemakers. I knew Cato would be going straight for the sword area and quickly stole a look in that direction there was a girl with short black hair that had her arm around Cato and kept batting her eyes at him whenever he looked at her I stormed over there and grabbed her and yelled "who the hell do you think you are? This is my fiancé you stupid bitch!" and shoved her and fled the room in tears. I ran down the hall to the elevator and literally punched the button for the second floor I ran to my room and slammed the door open the Avox girl assigned to me came running into my room and when she saw the state that I was in and ran back out soon I heard footsteps running down the hall I looked up and saw Kindra and Cato come into the room.

I screamed at Cato to get the fuck out of my room I couldn't believe that he had just let that little whore from district one to touch him like that. I was so angry Cato looked at me with hurt in his eyes and stormed out of the room, Kindra looked at me and said "honey what happened?" I said "a district one girl decided to get all touchy feely with my fiancé and I shoved her and told her to stay away from him." She looked at me and said "oh honey i don't think Cato would hurt you like that." I nodded my head tears streaming down my face she got up and left and I cried myself to sleep. Soon I heard the door to my room open and shut and I felt someone lay down next to me and wrap their arms around me.

Cato said "I'm sorry for what happened earlier babe." I just snuggled deeper into his chest knowing that in just two days we would be fighting against each other. I fell asleep listening to his quiet snoring which soothed me. The next morning I hurriedly got dressed and when I was ready I shook Cato awake knowing that we would be getting our training scores today and knowing full well that I being the smallest tribute for my age would be severely underestimated. A lot of people think the tributes from district two are huge in stature well I'm not. I'm only 4'9". As we waited outside the training center Cato said "babe I'm scared that it's going to come down to the two of us in the end." I confessed to him that I was afraid of the same thing. Just then I was called into the training center and before I entered the room Cato gave me a big hug and said "knock 'em dead Shimmer."

I noticed a bow rack in the middle of the floor and moving targets as well as stationary targets on the wall I walked over to the bow rack and grabbed the bow admiring how it felt in my hands I turned to the first stationary target and pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly it sailed straight into the neck of the target the rest of the shots were spot on and would be considered kill shots. As I walked out I noticed that it was getting dark and waited in my room for the Avox girl to come and get me for dinner where we would find out our training scores. When she did I followed her and much to my excitement I was steered to a chair next to Cato a big projection screen was lowered and much to my surprise I got a 12 which was the highest score higher than even Cato who had scored an 11 as soon as the dinner was over we were escorted to our rooms. The mood was somber as I looked at each of the tributes knowing that I would have to kill at least some of them.

I couldn't sleep at all that night and just when I finally drifted off to sleep the Avox girl woke me up and I knew that it was time. Sparkle came into the room with a navy and black sweat suit and I hurriedly put it on and Sparkle braided my hair. Kindra led Cato and I who were wearing similar outfits to the tubes that would take us into the arena. As I stepped on the platform a glass tube came down around me and I freaked out and barely had time to steel myself before I was in the arena. I looked around the arena taking in my surroundings knowing I would have a better chance to go into the woods when something caught my eye a beautiful wooden bow I knew that in speed I had the best advantage. As soon as the buzzer went off signaling the start of the games I took off sprinting all out grabbing an orange backpack before anyone had even stepped off of their platforms I reached the bow grabbed it and grabbed two quivers full of arrows and took off towards the woods.


	3. blood moon- the first night

Chapter 3: the first night in the arena. Blood moon.

I kept running putting as much distance between myself and the Cornucopia and the bloodbath that always ensued there on the first day I found a cave and after shooting some birds to eat I settled in for the night until I heard the anthem and crawled to the lip of the cave and looked at the sky which showed the dead tributes, the boy from district one, both from three, the girl from four, both from five, both from six, the boy from seven, the girl from eight, both from nine, the girl from ten, and the boy from eleven all in all there were 14 deaths just in the first day there were only ten tributes left. I returned to where I had put my backpack and found a sleeping bag and reminded myself that I needed to make my shelter more camouflaged if I planned on staying here for a while. I drifted off to sleep and soon after I was awoken by a horrible scream I immediately knew that it was male and I hoped that it wasn't Cato. I heard another shriek and this time it was closer I ran to the mouth of my cave and saw someone standing in the light of a blood moon.

I walked over to the person I noticed a sword sticking out of their chest and when they turned and looked at me I had to suppress a scream, it was Cato. He mouthed "help me." and collapsed I moved so that I would catch him before he hit the ground. I said "who did this to you Cato?" he said "the district one girl." His eyes slid shut and I started screaming hoping that Kindra got us a lot of sponsors that would send medicine from the Capitol that would heal Cato. I heard the tingling of tiny bells and saw a small silver parachute come floating down attached to it was a small metal tube I opened the tube and found a note saying

Shimmer,

Use this on Cato it'll heal him but first you need to pull the sword out but hurry he'll bleed to death in minutes if you're not fast enough.

K.

I moved Cato so that I could pull the sword out as gently as possible and when I did blood immediately started gushing from the wound I put my hand over the wound and quickly rubbed the medicine on the wound within seconds the bleeding stopped and I gently helped him to my cave and laid him into my sleeping bag and shimmied in next to him. The next morning Cato was gone!


End file.
